In golf, positioning of the head during a swing can be of great importance to successfully contacting the golf ball. To this end, many and diverse devices have been developed in an attempt to stabilize, position or otherwise constrain a golfer's head during the swing. By stabilizing a golfer's head during a swing, extraneous movement of the shoulders is reduced, keeping the arms, and thus the club, “on plane”. The many devices developed, prevent or indicate lateral movement of the head, and also prevent or indicate movement of the head vertically. The theory is that by keeping the golfer's head motionless, the shoulders will be more likely to follow the correct path by turning rather than swaying or other undesirable movement. While many devices are successful in their intent, stabilization of the golfer's head can be carried to a point at which it becomes detrimental to the swing. After the proper shoulder turn and the club has come through the ball, it is often desirable for the motion of the golfer's body to progress forwardly. This “step through” motion can be slight or accentuated depending on the swing. In either case, head positioning and constraining devices can interfere with this follow through of a golf swing.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which positions and restrains the golfer's head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which will release the golfer's head for the follow through motion of a proper golf swing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which is light weight and easily transported.